ENVIED (Kaihun)
by mrs.arale
Summary: kaihun - kesabaran dan pengertian itu yang dibutuhkan untuk membangun sebuah hubungan .
1. Chapter 1

judul : 질투 ( ENVIED )  
Main pair : kim jong in (kai) , oh sehun (sehunnie) ,all member EXO  
tipe : romance ,happy ,sad etc  
( mianhe ,masih belajar nulis fanfic ,gamsahamnida )  
-HAPPY READING-  
chapter 1

TAP TAP TAP ,suara langkah seseorang yang terdengar di sebuah dorm yang cukup sepi saat ini,,dan itu adalah langkah seorang namja cantik yang terlihat membuka salah satu pintu dan masuk kedalamnya.  
"annyeong hyung" sapa sehun sambil tersenyum masam kepada Suho ,roommatenya sekaligus leader di EXO,yang ia temui dikamarnya  
"annyeong hunni ,dari mana ?tanya suho cemas sambil mengacak rambut sehun pelan ."aku dari perpustakaan hyung ,tugasku banyak sekali "jawab sehun santai sembari merebahkan badannya dikasur miliknya.

"hya lain kali kau harus memberi kabar pada kami ne?semuanya khawatir kepada mu "tegur suho yang sedikit kesal .  
"ndeeee…aku mau tidur dulu ya hyung"jawab sehun sembari mulai memejamkan matanya.  
"sebaiknya kau mandi dan makan dulu hunni "ujar suho mengingatkan ,tapi yang di ingatkan sudah terlelap .

suho menarik napas panjang dan merasa lebih lega karna maknaenya sudah kembali dengan selamat ,lalu ia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya sembari mengutak atik handphone nya ,ia mengirim pesan untuk mengabari anggota lainnya yang saat ini masih berada di luar rumah karena mencari sehun.

(30 menit kemudian para anggota kembali ke dorm mereka dengan penuh peluh )

"dari mana sehun katanya hyung ?"Tanya D.O sambil membuka sangat khawatir dengan maknaenya begitu juga para hyungdeul EXO.  
"ternyata hunnie dari perpustakaan mengerjakan tugas akhirnya "jawab suho sambil membawa teh hangat untuk para membernya.

"dasaar! apa dia tidak punya handphone ! seenaknya pergi tidak memberi kabar seperti itu!" umpat kai sambil menggerutu tak karuan.

"akan aku marahi dia telah membuat para hyungnya kerepotan mencarinya dimusim dingin begini!" ujar kai lagi sambil beranjak ke kamar sehun.  
"sebenarnya yang paling khawatir tadi itu kai kan ?tapi kenapa ia sangat emosi begitu ,kasihan sehunnie " ujar luhan yang sekarang duduk bersama chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil memandang pintu kamar sehun.

"sebenarnya ia tidak marah sungguhan kok, kai itu lega karena sehun sudah pulang "sahut chen sambil tersenyum yang ternyata diamini oleh lay yang kini ikut tersenyum.  
"ah memang dua maknae kita itu sangat manis"sambung tao yang masih meminum tehnya dengan santai.  
"hyaaa kau pikir kau bukan maknae juga tao?"sindir kris sambil menyeringai dan tertawa kesetanan.  
"aaaaarrgh ggege ,tapi aku tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti mereka !" seru tao sambil mendelik kepada kris.  
"ahahhahaaaaa" semua member tertawa.

Dilain tempat ,kai menatap sehun yang saat ini terlelap karena berjalan menuju ranjang sehun lalu ia duduk dipinggirnya.  
"hyaaaa,kau dari mana saja sih ?kenapa tidak mengajak ku ?tidak mengabariku?aku sangat khawatir hunnah" ujar kai pelan sambil mengusap pipi sehun lembut."jangan buat aku khawatir lagi ya baby "sambil mencium kening sehun.  
"ndee..maafkan aku kai" sahut sehun yang terbangun ,dan menatap iris mata kai yang teduh.  
"aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi ,aku janji" sambung sehun sambil menangkup pipi kai yang masih terkaget kaget.  
"kau janji hunnah?"Tanya kai lagi dan sehun mengangguk lalu kai mencium bibir sehun lembut.  
"baiklah ,sekarang kau istirahat saja pasti kau lelah kan ?" ujar kai sambil mengusap kepala sehun dengan lembut.  
Dan sehun mengangguk dan ia pun tertidur lelap karena memang sangat lelah dengan urusan tugas sekolahnya .Diantra anggota EXO lainnya memang yang berstatus sebagai pelajar SMU hanya sehun saja .Kai sangat tau dengan pasti betapa beratnya fase sehun saat ini ,ia overprotect bukan karena dia bersifat posesif .Ia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan pacarnya ,takut sehunnya sakit atau kelelahan persis seperti saat ini ,sehun terlihat rapuh. Itu yang paling kai benci ,iya ia sangat benci sehun yang seperti ini .

esok paginya …

"hunnie ,lain kali kau harus memberi kabar pada kami para hyung mu ini yah ,,,janji ? "ucap D.O dan sehun pun mengangguk mengerti seraya meminta maaf telah membuat hyungdeul nya kerepotan dan khawatir.

"kami sangat khawatir hunnie ,apalagi si kkamjong mu itu ,,ia seperti orang gila mencari mu sambil terus berfikir macam –macam sangat tidak cool " ujar kris sambil melirik kai yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.  
"hyaa ,,mwo?kalian sedang membicarakanku ya ?tanya kai karena semuanya melihat ke arahnya.  
"kau ada kelas pagi kai ?" Tanya sehun melihat kai rapi dan membawa ranselnya .  
Kai mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja makan tempat sehunnya duduk bersama hyung nya.  
"kau harus makan dulu kai ,kalau tidak kau pasti tidak konsen saat belajar nanti ,ini " ujar sehun sambil menyiapkan sarapan kai di piringnya.  
"gumawo chagi ,cuups" kai mencium ringan pipi sehun  
"hyaaa ,apa kai ah ?"teriak sehun kaget sambil memegangi pipi yang tadi di cium kai  
"hei kai ,jangan menggoda sehun pagi pagi begini ,,membuat sebal saja"ujar baekhyun dan beberapa hyung nya menjitak kepala kai .  
"sakiiit ..mian mian membuat kalian iri ya ?ahhhaaa" ucap kai sembari tertawa yang membuat para hyung nya semakin keras menjitak kepala kai  
"dasar mesum .."ujar xiumin melempar jeruk kearah kai  
"chagi sakitt.."keluh kai kepada sehunnya yang masih terlihat sebal  
"salah mu sendiri ,rasakan !"hardik sehun mendelik  
"ahahaahhaa rasakan kai kau kena batunya kan ,,,sehunnie mu marah ahhhahaha" ledek chanyeol.  
"aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya hyungdeul "pamit sehun berlalu menuju pintu depan meninggalkan tawa para hyungnya meledek kai.  
"bareng hunnah ,sebentar aku habiskan dulu susu ku ini "ujar kai sambil cepat cepat meminum susu coklat kesukaannya .  
"hyung aku kuliah dulu ,annyeonghi geseyo chagi tunggu " pamit kai sambil berlari menyusul sehun.  
"baby ,kau masih marah ?maafkan aku nee?" ujar kai yang sekarang sudah berjalan disamping sehun."jebaaal" mohon kai lagi .  
"aku malu bodoh ,kau seenaknya menciumku di depan hyungdeul "gerutu sehun .  
"aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi di depan hyungdeul ,tapiii…" ucap kai menggantung .  
"tapi apa?"Tanya sehun menoleh kearah kai ,,,dan  
CUUUPS, kali ini kai mencium sehun tepat dibibir tipis nya .sehun tertegun karena kaget sekali.  
"tapi kalau hanya kita berdua boleh kan ?"lanjut kai setelah melepas ciuman mereka  
Kai tersenyum tampan kearah sehun yang masih cengo dengan kelakuan pacarnya ini .  
"aiissshhh ,aku membencimu kai ah "ujar sehun yang ternyata wajahnya merah sekali karena malu .  
"mwoo?jjinjja?ani! sehunie kau tidak membenciku kan ?" Tanya kai khawatir mengejar sehun.  
Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkan kai yang rencananya ingin mengantar sehun ke sekolah tadi,,  
"hunnah …saranghaeeeeee" teriak kai yang ternyata masih bisa didengar sehun .yang berjalan semakin cepat.  
'dasar bodoh !apa ia tidak malu berteriak seperti itu dijalanan aiissshhh' gumam sehun  
sebenarnya ia senang dengan ucapan kai tadi hanya ia gengsi untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti kai mengingat ini dijalan.  
Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan singkat.

To: baby kkamjong  
"nado saranghae kai ah,gumawo ".

Setelahnya, cepat cepat iya berjalan lagi karena ia tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas .

Derrrt derrt dertt ….

Tanda masuknya pesan di ponsel kai. Kai pun membuka pesan tersebut dan tersenyum .  
'arghhh pacarku pemalu sekali hhihihii saranghae chagi ah '

To : my baby milky sehunnie  
"pulang sekolah nanti ,tunggu aku jemput ya chagi ,,jeongmal saranghae cups "

Kai mengetik pesan singkat ke nomor sehun sambil terus tersenyum dan berlalu membawa mobilnya ke kampus .

-

.

"hunnie ah ,kita harus kerja kelompok bukan hari ini?tugas kelompok kita belum dikerjakan " ujar zelo teman sekelas sehun dan teman kelompok nya.  
"oh iya aku lupa zeyo ,,emm lusa harus dikumpulkan kan yah ?" sehun mengangguk angguk kearah zeyo panggilan akrab zelo.  
"iya hunnie ,eottoke? Kita kerja kelompok di rumah ku saja bagaimana ?eomma ku pasti senang sekali kau berkunjung ,ia salah satu fans EXO " tawar zelo kepada sehun yang masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya .  
"nde geureo kajja zeyo " balas sehun sambil tersenyum manis.  
Saat di luar gerbang sekolah ,sehun melihat mobil kai sudah ada disana ,,  
"ommo ,aku lupa .zeyo sebentar ya " ujar sehun sambil berlari kearah mobil kai dan mengetuk pelan kaca mobil sport kai .  
"baby ,kajja " ucap kai sambil bersiap keluar membukakan pintu mobil untuk sehun.  
"mianheo kai ah ,aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang ,aku ada kerja kelompok bersama temanku zelo" ucap sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah zelo .zelo pun segera menghampiri sehun.  
"annyeong haseyo jong in hyung ,jeonen zelo imnida "sapa zelo memperkenalkan diri dan ia memang sudah tau nama kai sebagai kakak kelas dan juga salah satu idola korea saat ini sama seperti sehun .  
"oh annyeong ,,jadi kau akan kerja kelompok dengannya saja ?" Tanya kai menyelidik kearah sehun.  
Sehun mengangguk ,ia sadar betul kai tidak suka ia banyak bergaul dengan namja-namja lainnya ,itu akan membuat kai cemburu setengah mati .  
"eodiega?"Tanya nya lagi semakin dingin dan itu dirasakan sekali oleh sehun  
"mian ,kami akan kerja kelompok dirumah ku hyung ,,"sela zelo melihat sehun tiba tiba diam .  
"hmmm,,ndee kalau begitu silahkan ,mian siapa tadi nama mu ?"Tanya kai lagi masih dengan nada dinginya .  
"zelo hyung ,tapi sehunnie biasa memanggilku zeyo " jawab zelo memperkenalkan lagi .  
"Z-E-Y-O?" ulang kai ke arah sehun dengan penuh penekanan .  
Sehun yang sadar ucapan itu di tujukan kepadanya pun melihat kea rah kai yang terlihat sangat marah.  
"kalau begitu silahkan bersenang –senang sehun dan kau ZEYO .aku permisi dulu ."ujar kai semakin membuat sehun ketakutan .

Kai menginjak gas mobilnya dengan kencang ,meninggalkan kai tanpa pesan manis yang biasa kai ucapkan ,seperti 'hati hati di jalan ','jangan lama-lama', 'jangan pulang malam' atau bahkan 'aku akan menjemputmu nanti ' .itu membuat sehun sedih dan hawatir kai nya marah kepadanya.

"hyaa hunnie kau kenapa ?"Tanya zelo melihat sehun termenung sambil melihat kearah mobil kai yang sekarang jelas sudah tidak nampak lagi .  
"ah ani ,,kajjja aku tidak mau pulang sore-sore" balas sehun sembari beranjak dari ia khawatir kepada kai yang pergi sambil mengebut seperti tadi.  
"ah nde kajja " ujar zelo menyahut .dan mereka pun berjalan kearah halte,karena rumah zelo tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah ,hanya 2 halte dari halte depan sekolah .

.

'apa-apaan dia seenaknya memanggil dengan menggunakan panggilan sayang seperti itu,membuat kesal saja ' gerutu kai di dalam mobil sambil memukul mukul stir mobil karena kesal sekali dengan kejadian tadi .

-nanti lanjut ke chapter 2 -  
hehehe mudah-mudahan ada yang mau baca :) gomawo chingudeul ...

Revisi beres :)  
mudah-mudahan kalian suka FFnya ne . 


	2. Chapter 2

judul : 질투 ( ENVIED ) chapter 2  
Main pair : kim jong in (kai) , oh sehun (sehunnie) ,all member EXO  
tipe : romance ,happy ,sad etc  
( mianhe ,masih belajar nulis fanfic ,gamsahamnida )  
-HAPPY READING-

'apa-apaan dia seenaknya memanggil dengan menggunakan panggilan sayang seperti itu,membuat kesal saja ' gerutu kai di dalam mobil sambil memukul mukul stir mobil karena kesal sekali dengan kejadian tadi .

Di lain tempat ,,,,  
sehun termenung terus memikirkan reaksi kai tadi .menerka-nerka, kira kira apa yg dipikirkan kai sekarang.

'Omo ,kai pasti marah sekali sekarang ,haduh bagaimana ini ..' pikirnya sambil terus tertunduk sedih .padahal saat itu zelo sedang berbicara kepada sehun tentang tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan ,tapi sehun terlalu asik dengan pikirannya tidak memperhatikan ucapan zelo.  
ternyata zelo tersadarkan kalau sehun tidak memperhatikan ucapannya ,karena saat ia bertanya pendapat sehun,ia tidak mendapatkan sahutan sehun.

"hyaa hunnie ah ,kau kenapa ?nampak sedih ?kau sedang tidak enak badan ,hmm?"Tanya zelo khawatir karena melihat sehun sedih .  
"aniyo zeyo ah ,aku tidak apa apa ko ,tidak usah khawatir "ujar sehun sambil sedikit tersenyum .  
"benarkah ?baiklah kalau begitu "sahut zelo tenang dan kembali bercerita dengan sehun.  
Sambil terus menanggapi obrolan zelo ,sehun mengirim pesan singkat ke ponsel kai ,

To : baby kkamjong  
"kau tidak marah kan kai ah?zelo hanya teman sekolah …ayolah kau jangan kesal begitu ,,maaf ya babe ?balas pesanku ne."

Ditunggu cukup lama ,tapi kai tidak membalas .Itulah yang semakin membuat sehun sedih dan tidak konsentrasi .apakah benar pacar hitamnya sedang marah padanya..itulah pikiran sehun sekarang.

Hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka dirumah zelo dan di sambut eomma zelo yang sangat senang sehun mau mampir pun sesaat lupa dengan kehawatirannya .  
Setelah 3 jam berlalu ,akhirnya tugas mereka selesai akan tetapi hujan turun dengan lebatnya hingga membuat sehun tertahan tidak bisa segera semakin cemas .  
akhirnya ia menghubungi suho hyung nya .sebenarnya sehun ingin menghubungi pacarnya kai ,tapi mengingat pesan sebelumnya pun tidak dibalas ,maka dengan terpaksa ia menelepon suho.  
"yeoboseyo hyung "  
"nee yeoboseyo hunnie ,kau dimana ?kau bersama kai kan ?hujan turun sangat lebat ." sahut suho di ujung telepon.  
"ani ,aku sedang dirumah teman hyung ,kerja kelompok .kai belum pulang ?" ujar sehun heran.  
"ahh ,aku kira kalian bersama ,kau sudah minta kai untuk menjemput mu kan ?" Tanya suho lagi.  
"ani hyung ,emmm …bolehkah hyung saja yang menjemputku ?"pinta sehun  
"oh? Tentu.. tentu boleh hunnie baiklah tunggu aku dan jangan lupa kau sms kan alamat teman mu itu yah ." sahut suho menyanggupi .  
"oke ,gamsahamnida hyung " sahut sehun tenang .

Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus ,tapi menyisakan tanda Tanya besar untuk suho ..  
'hmm kenapa lagi mereka ,aigoo bertengkar lagi sepertinya' batin suho sambil mengecek pesan dari sehun dan segera menyambar jaket juga kunci mobilnya.

Begitu sampai di depan dorm ,ia bertemu kai yang nampak kusut mukanya .  
"hey ,kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini kai ?dimana hunnie?"Tanya suho menyelidiki,karena sebenarnya ia tahu betul kalau sehun tidak bersama kai.  
"aku tidak tau "jawab kai singkat sambil berlalu ke dalam dorm .  
"argggh ,ada apa lagi dengan maknae –maknae ku " umpat suho sambil pergi menjemput sehun.

Di dalam dorm ,para hyung sedang menonton televisi dan saat melihat kai masuk otomatis mereka menyapa .Tapi…..  
'dimana sehun ?' itu yang ada dipikir hyungdeul mereka.

"kai ,sehunnie mana ?kau tidak bersamanya ?"Tanya luhan ,hyung yang bisa dibilang kembaran sehun karena sama-sama berkulit putih.  
"iya mana baby milky mu kai ?"sahut kris ikutan bertanya.

Sebenarnya ini termasuk pemandangan yang janggal ,,,  
Iya ini janggal ,tidak biasanya kai tidak pulang bersama sehun …  
apalagi dalam keadaan hujan lebat seperti ini ….mengingat betapa over protect –nya kepada sehun.  
"Kai?"Tanya chanyeol lagi

"ARRRGGGHHH ,aku tidak tau !memang aku baby sitternya !"jawab kai kasar dan segera masuk kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan sangat keras .  
Itu cukup membuat baekhyun kaget dan kebiasaan latah nya kumat yaitu berkata dengan logat busannya .dan membuat beberapa hyung jantungan.

"hyaaa kau kenapa sih ?kau tidak boleh bertindak seperti itu kepada hyungdeul mu, kkamjong !" teriak chen kesal.  
"kalau kau tidak tau ,tinggal bilang saja kan .tidak usah marah seperti itu .pabbo" sambung baekhyun sama berteriak .  
Kai menulikan telinganya dan tidak menyahuti ucapan hyungdeulnya…karena ia sekarang sedang badmood.  
"ommo ada apa ini ?"tanya D.O yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.  
"itu si kkamjong machine dia uring uringan tidak jelas !" adu Tao .

'hmmm ,ada apa sekarang ?' batin D.O 'lebih baik aku tanya kai nanti saja ,saat dia sudah tenang'lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sehun akhirnya pamit kepada eomma appa zelo dan juga kepada zelo di temani suho yg sudah datang menjemput.  
"gamsahamnida ,ajhuma ajhusii juga zelo sudah membolehkan sehun kerja kelompok disini "ujar suho dengan sopan .  
"ahh keyyopta ,sehun dan suho manis sekali ,,,tentu kami senang sehunnie mau main kesini .kami fans EXO juga " sahut eomma zelo penuh kasih sayang .  
" fans kami ?jjinjja?gamshamnida "ujar suho sambil memberi bow nya.  
"kami permisi pulang dulu eomma ,appa ,zelo " ucap sehun sambil berpamitan.  
"ndee sehunnie hati hati ne dijalan ,,nanti berkunjung lagi ya kemari "ujar eomma zelo ramah.  
"ndee,lain kali kami berkunjung lagi,annyeonghi gaseyo "ujar suho  
"ndee annyeonghi geseyo "sahut mereka sembari melambaikan tangan.

Saat ini ,didalam mobil suho berbincang bincang dengan sehun…  
Dan karena penasaran dengan sikap maknae-maknaenya ,,membuat jiwa KEPOnya kumat,bukan karena ia usil .atau ingin tahu semuanya ,,,  
tapi ini memang salah satu tugas dari seorang leader ,yaitu mencoba memfasilitasi anggotanya jika ada masalah.  
Hening sebentar…

"emmmm hunnie ,apakah hyung boleh bertanya sesuatu ?"ujar suho memulai pembicaraan  
"hmmm tentu hyung ,,,ada apa?"sahut sehun heran .  
"Emmm apa yg terjadi ?apa kau bertengkar dengan kai ah ?"Tanya suho pelan-pelan.  
"Soalnya ,tadi saat hyung akan menjemput mu ,hyung berpapasan dengan kai ,tapi mukanya kusut sekali ,seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika"lanjutnya sambil melirik kepada sehun.  
Sehun tertegun dengan ucapan hyungnya ,,,terlihat dari muka sehun yang sedih dan juga sedikit berkaca-kaca.  
"aaaaah ….ani hyung ,kami tidak apa-apa"jawab sehun singkat dan kembali memperhatikan deretan lampu di luar jendela.  
"hmm begitu ,kai kenapa ya?ah entah lah mungkin dia hanya lelah" ucap suho tanpa meminta sehun untuk menanggapi.  
Sehun pun terdiam ….dan suho tahu sehun tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

'hmmm pasti terjadi sesuatu ' batin suho yang kembali konsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya.

Di dorm suasana nampak sudah sepi ,,,,

"annyeong ,uri jibe gamnida "ujar suho sambil melepas jaketnya .sambil melihat keberadaan membernya ,tapi yang terlihat hanya D.O di dapur dorm mereka.  
"hya hyung, hunnie ah kalian sudah pulang ,kalian pasti lapar nee?"Tanya D,O perhatian.  
"tentu kami lapar soo ,bisakah kau siapkan makanan untuk kami ?" Tanya suho meminta.  
"tentu hyung ,kalian ganti pakaian saja dulu ,terlebih kau hunnie ,kau nampak letih ..setelah ganti pakaian kau cepat makan nee."ujar D.O mengingatkan  
"aku juga akan menyiapkan sup ayam untuk kalian "lanjut D.O sembari sibuk menyiapkan piring dan memotong bawang Bombay.  
"ndee terima kasih hyung ,aku masuk dulu .."sahut sehun dan berlalu dengan langkah gontai.  
Tidak lama suho keluar lebih dulu karena hanya menyimpan dompet dan kunci mobilnya di kamar.  
"yang lain sudah istirahat kah ?"Tanya suho kepada D.O dan dibalas anggukan.  
"hyung ,hunnie kenapa ?ia nampak tidak tidak sakit kan ?"Tanya D.O khawatir  
"entahlah soo,aku lihat kai juga seperti hunnie "sahut suho sambil menarik nafas panjang.  
"hmmm mereka rebut lagi sepertinya hyung "selidik D.O  
"sepertinya begitu "balas suho yang sedang membuat susu hangat untuk maknae tersayangnya.  
"coba nanti kau Tanya kai, soo .dan hyung akan cari tau dari sehun ,bagaimana?"pinta suho  
"boleh ,coba nanti aku Tanya kai dulu ya hyung "angguk D.O kepada suho.

Sehun keluar dari kamar dan duduk di meja makan ,bersama suho dan D.O .  
"sekarang makan yang banyak nee" ujar D.O  
"iya hyung terima kasih " sahut sehun sambil tersenyum .

Namun beberapa saat kemudian kai keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minum dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu .  
Tapi kai langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah D.O .  
"Kau belum tidur hyung ?"Tanya kai singkat sambil berjalan ke kulkas untuk mengambil segelas air .  
"hmm belum ,bagaimana aku bisa tidur suho hyung dan sehunnie baru saja pulang ,,,kau tidak khawatir hmm?" Tanya D.O tanpa mengharapkan jawaban kai .  
Dan D.O segera berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya bersama kai , begitu juga dengan suho yang sudah selesai makan,dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya ,,tujuan mereka adalah memberikan kesempatan kepada kai dan sehun untuk berbicara .

"hunnie ah ,hyung tidur duluan yah "ujar suho  
"iya hyung ,gumawo sudah menjemputku tadi "sahut sehun pelan .  
"hmm kau kan maknae kesayangan ku ,tentu saja aku akan jemput " sahut suho yang sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya bersama sehun .

Sekarang tinggallah sehun dan kai yang ada di dapur ..

"emm kau marah kai ah ?"Tanya sehun pelan sambil melihat kearah kai .  
"tidak"jawab kai terdengar kesal.  
"lalu kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan ku tadi ?"Tanya sehun lagi  
"malas "jawab kai singkat sambil membelakangi sehun.  
"apa?malas?dengan ku ?"Tanya sehun dengan suara yang mulai bergetar dan matanya terasa panas ingin menangis.  
"aku malas harus melihat mu pergi dengan namja lain ,membuat ku kesal …dan apa tadi ZEYO ,kau punya panggilan sayang rupanya dengannya .padahal kau tidak mau memanggil ku dengaan panggilan jonginie"ujar kai sebal  
Mendengar kai berkata sinis seperti itu ,semakin membuat sehun sedih dan mulai berkaca-kaca.  
"benarkan ?menurutmu itu hal yang kekanak-kanakan bukan?"Tanya kai seperti menuntut jawaban.  
Sehun masih diam dan menundukan wajahnya melihat kearah sup yang dibuatk an D.O,,seolah-olah itu menarik untuk dilihat.  
Melihat sehunnya diam ,kai berujar lagi,  
"aku berpikir mungkin kau juga sudah tidak menyukaiku bukan,buktinya tadi pagi kau marah karena aku mencium mu dan siang ini aku melihat kau dengan ZEYO mu itu,aiiisssshhhh bagaimana kau menjelaskannya ?"ucap kai dingin ,sedingin es batu ,es batu yang udah setaun di freezer, freezernya orang eskimo ..

( *plakKKK* atulaaaahhh, apa coba key ,,ayo fokus lanjut ceritanya !... maaf ya* BOW 3x ..sekarang kita lanjut lagi reader...

"tidak kai ,bukan begitu "jawab sehun masih sambil menangis .  
Kai masih menunggu sehun melanjutkan tapi tak kunjung didengarnya ,sehingga kai semakin kesal dan ingin segera masuk kamar lagi untuk meluapkan kekecewaannya kepada sak pasirnya .  
Terlalu lama di kondisi ini membuat kai tersiksa, ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh sehun di dekapannya,karena saat ini sehun menangis tersedu-sedu ,tapi kemarahannya tidak mengijinkannya untuk berat hati ,Kai segera berbalik meninggalkan sehun ,tapii tiba tiba ….  
"iyaaaaa betul ,aku memang tidak suka kau kai ah!" teriak sehun masih menangis dan berlari ke kamar.  
Jedddddaaaaaarrrrrrrrr (bunyi petir ) ….

-bersambung ke chapter3 -  
nah loh bang kai ,,hunnie nya ngambek ,,,makanya jgn marah-marah,,,  
maaf ya chingu ,,,kai nya disini egois pisan ,,,mianhe ...  
gomawo buat dukungannya :D


	3. Chapter 3

annyeong,,, maaf agak lama posting chapter 3 nya :)

judul : 질투 ( ENVIED ) chapter 3  
Main pair : kim jong in (kai) , oh sehun (sehunnie) ,all member EXO ,sama zelo  
tipe : romance ,happy ,sad etc  
( mianhe ,masih belajar nulis fanfic ,gamsahamnida )  
-HAPPY READING-  
"iyaaaaa betul ,aku memang tidak suka kau kai ah!" teriak sehun masih menangis dan berlari ke kamar.  
Jedddddaaaaaarrrrrrrrr (suara petir ) ….

(teno nenot jeng jeng jeng….teno nenoooooootttt back sound nya ngeri ceritanya)

Kai mematung…ia sangat kageet,sehunnya berkata seperti itu ….  
"hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa OH SEHUUUUUUN ,,apa yang kau katakana tadi hah?"teriak kai geram.  
Kai berhasil memegang salah satu lengan sehun ,tapi segera ditepis nya dan kembali berlalu ke dalam kamar.  
'tidaaak ,sehun pasti tidak serius,,ini tidak boleh terjadi !'umpat kai sambil mengejar sehun yg sekarang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya ….

Tok tok tok ….tok tok tok ….  
"sehunnaaaaa….buka pintunya chagi "panggil kai sembari terus mengetuk pintu kamar sehun bersama suho hyung …  
Kai mencoba masuk tapi ternyata pintu kamarnya sengaja dikunci dari dalam …oleh karena itu kai terus mengetuk sambil meminta untuk dibukakan.  
Sebenarnya ia tidak enak dengan para hyungdeulnya…

Tapi, Kai lebih tidak enak kalau pacarnya masih ngambek seperti ini.  
Jadi , kai dengan muka tebalnya sudah tidak lagi perduli, jika hyungnya suho itu terganggu tidurnya .atau memarahinya memukulinya pun tidak apa-apa asal suho mau membuka pintu kamar mereka …

"aiiiisssssshhh kai hentikan ,kau ribut sekali !kau bisa membangunkan semua hyung mu hitam !"seru suho yang mulai merasa sangat terganggu.  
"hyaaaaa hyung cepat bangun ,,,tolong buka pintu kamar nya !aku ingin masuuuuuukkk !palli hyung !"teriak kai semakin cemas dan berharap hyung nya berada di pihaknya .  
Sebenarnya kai tau dengan pasti ,,suho hyungnya itu kan sayang sekali pada sehun ,,,mana mau dia membantunya …terlebih kai sudah membuat sehun menangis seperti saat ini …yang ada dialah yang bermasalah nantinya.  
Tapi kai benar benar sudah pasrah, apapun yg hyungnya akan lakukan kai akan terima.  
"Hyung palli palli ,,,aku mohon !"laanjut kai lagi "please hyuuunnggg"mohon kai.

Suho sebenarnya mau mau saja membukakan pintu untuk kai ,tapi melihat keadaan sehun yg sepertinya tidak siap menemui kai ,membuat suho mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu dan menjitak kepala kai dengan sandalnya.

Kai terus mengetuk dan berharap sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemuinya …  
Tapi tetap saja tidak ada tanggapan dari sehun ,seolah-olah sehun menulikan masih saja terus menangis terisak seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya.  
dan kai bisa mendengar dengan jelas bahwa sehunnya sedang menangis saat ini …itu semakin membuat kai frustasi ….merasa tidak berguna.  
Ingin sekali dia memeluk sehunnya saat ini …menenangkannya,dan meminta maaf.

" Hyaaaa baby mianhe…kita harus benar benar bicara "ujar kai di depan kamar .  
"ayolah baby "pinta kai tidak mau menyerah.  
"PERGIIII !aku tidak mau bicara dengan mu !kai sangat egois !aku sebaaaaaaalll!"sahut sehun tiba -tiba.  
"chagi aniyo ,,,jangan seperti ini ndee,,ayo biarkan aku bicara dulu "ujar kai yang sebenarnya masih sangat kaget sehunnya berteriak kepadanya.  
Kalau sehun bisa melihat wajah kai saat ini ,sangat pucat pasi seperti orang yang kehabisan berkaca-kaca,rambut berantakan ,,,,

mengenaskan hahahaha *jahat bgt pendeskripsiannya (*aigoo key jgn tertawa diatas penderitaan bangkai dong!miaaaanheee *BOW ) lanjut…..

"anii !aku tidak mau bicara dengan mu !kau tidak mencintaiku lagi !kau selalu marah kepada ku!"timpal sehun masih dengan isakannya.  
Saat ini, kai ingin sekali mendobrak pintu kamar sehun dan mengatakan betapa ia sangat mencintai sehun ,,,sungguh sangat mencintai nya ..

"baby ,jangan pernah bilang seperti itu ,,,tentu aku sangat mencintaimu..ayolah sehun maafkan aku nee"pinta kai dengan suara bergetar .  
Batinnya sedih mengapa sehun berkata hal yang tidak mungkin seperti itu .tentu demi apapun kai akan selalu mencintai namja manisnya itu …terpikir untuk marah lama-lamapun mungkin kai duluan yang akan mati menderita .

Sehun terdiam cukup lama hingga kai memanggilnya lagi.  
"sehuuuunniee…"hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut kai saat ini  
"chagiiiiii…."panggilnya lagi.  
"kau sangat egois tuan kim ,kau tidak mau mengerti aku,selalu saja harus aku yang pengertian atas semua sikap mu ,,, "seru sehun lagi  
"dan apa tadi, bisa-bisanya kau menuduhku kalau aku sudah tidak menyukaimu ?!"ujar sehun yang sudah mulai tenang..  
"tapi saat aku berkata hal yang sama dengan mu ,kau marah!"sambung sehun .

"MEMANG BENAR!... memang benar,,,aku memang tidak sekedar menyukai mu ,,karena aku sangat mencintai mu ,,,tapi kau masih saja bisa berkata seperti tadi .."lanjut sehun dan kembali menyeka air matanya yang saat ini mulai membasahi pipinya lagi.  
"apa kau tidak tau betapa sedihnya aku ,saat kau mengatakannya ?HYAAAA pabbboooyaaa!Aku sangat kesal ,dan lagi bisa-bisanya aku sangat mencintai namja hitam,galak sepertimu!" lanjut sehun menangis lagi.

"jeongmal mianhe chagi….."ujar kai penuh lirih  
"sudahlah aku lelah kai,jangan ganggu aku! "ucap sehun sebelum benar benar menangis kejer.

Kai menangis ,,menyesali semua ucapan yang menyakiti sehunnya…Dan sungguh,  
Kai sangat mencintai sehun …ia sangat membutuhkan sehun disisinya….  
tapi sekarang bagaimana jika sehun tidak memaafkannya?  
Kai tertegun dengan semua ucapan sehun ,tentu ia sangat menyadari betapa sehunnya sangat pengertian terhadapnya ,,namja mana yang kuat dengan sifat sepertinya ,,egois ,tidak peka bahkan kai sadar dengan sesadar-sadarnya hanya sehunnya lah yang mampu dan berhasil merebut dan menguasai hatinya .  
Kai sangat menyesal bertindak galak seperti singa lapar kepada sehun ,namja yang sangat amat ia cintai,tapi malah ia sendiri yang menyakiti hati kekasihnya itu.

Kai mengingat peristiwa setahun lalu ,persis seperti ini ,tapi berbeda posisi .  
Tapi dapat diselesaikan dengan baik , karena sikap bijak sehun ,pengertinnya serta sifat pemaafnya .  
-(FLASHBACK)-  
Setahun lalu …  
"hyaaaaa …kai, berkirim pesan dengan siapa ?asik sekali ..dengan namja genit ya?.."sindir sehun kepadanya.  
"ehmm ani …aku bertukar pesan dengan teman sekelasku, hyura"jawab kai sekenanya.  
"hmmmm yeoja yang sangat menggilaimu itu ya …"sahut sehun sambil duduk tegak yag asalnya bersandar di dada bidang kekasihnya kai .  
"hey hey … jangan bilang kau cemburu hunnah …dia hanya temanku "balas kai melihat reaksi sehun yang terlihat cemas.  
"yaa yaa yaaa ,dia hanya temanmu ..aku tau itu …"seru sahun sambil bangkit menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum ,,karena mendadak ia sangat haus .entah karena ia benar-benar haus atau sangat 'kepanasan ' dengan yeoja bermarga park yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraannya dengan kai .  
you know what I mean right ?yes ,,he's tottaly realy realy jealous to her.  
Sehun dapat merasakan kalau hyurra itu menyukai kai ,,tapi kai selalu bilang ..  
"ah itu hanya perasaanmu saja " , "aku rasa kau terlalu curigaan " atau "kau mengatakan itu karena cemburu kan ?".masih banyak lagi…  
Tapi ,sehun bisa apa ,kai itu absolute.  
kai selalu meyakinkan sehun dan bersikukuh bahwa mereka hanya berteman ,tidak sebenarnya memang betul status mereka hanya berteman ,,  
apakah kai benar-benar tidak tahu kalau park hyura sangat menyukai nya ?dan apakah hyura ,benar benar hanya ingin berteman saja ,padahal ia sangat mencintai kai…  
Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu saat nanti hyura akan menyatakan cintanya kepada kai .cepat atau lambat.

Benar perkiraan sehun ,dan …  
Hari itu pun tiba ….  
Saat ini kai berada di kantin sekolah mereka bersama sehun dan beberapa teman kai ,itu artinya kakak kelas sehun ,ia masih tingkat dua .  
Tiba-tiba hyura menghampiri meja kami..  
"emmm kim jong in ,,, I'm realy falling in love with you ,,would you be my boy friend? Jeongmal saranghae kai .." ujar hyura ,diikuti tepukan tangan dari siswa siswa yang ada di kantin ,dan siulan menggoda.  
Kai terlihat kaget tapi akhirnya tersenyum canggung dan menatap sehun dalam ,tanpa berkata apapun .tapi tatapan kai seolah berkata "eotteokhe?".  
Dan sehun hanya terdiam sambil menaikan pundaknya pun tak kalah kaget,bukan tentang perasaan hyura tapi sikap kai yang entah kenapa seolah-olah kai berkata' bagaimana ini ?',,ada keraguan menyelimuti hati sehun.  
'Apa kai ada pikiran untuk menerima cinta hyura?' ,kurang lebih itulah yang sekarang berada di dalam otak seorang oh sehun.  
Padahal, ia berharap kai langsung menolak hyura dengan halus tentunya ,karena ia sudah memiliki pacar,tapi apa yang sehun harapkan itu ,tidak terjadi.  
sehun akhirnya menyerah untuk terus berada disana ,,ia tidak kuat dengan perasaan takut yag berkecamuk dalam hatinya,,,iya ,sehun ingin segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu .sebelum iya pergi melewati kai ia berkata pelan ,,  
"are you confused kai-ah?"Tanya sehun penuh penekanan , tapi kai tetap terdiam.  
"Okey,I think I know your answer…"  
"and it's not my business,right ? "lanjut sehun terdengar ada kekecewaan tersirat wajahnya.

Sehun berlalu meninggalkan kai yang entah saat ini bagaimana perasaanya ,,yang tahu hanya kai dengan tuhan ..  
Walaupun kai belum memutuskan ,,tapi sehun sangat amat kecewa.  
Dan terlebih lagi bagaimana kalau keraguan perasaannya membuat kai pergi meninggalkannya,,,  
yang pasti sehun sangat sedih ,ia takut kai lebih memilih yeoja itu ketimbang dirinya ,  
iya dirinya, yang seorang namja menyukai bandmattenya sendiri yang juga seorang namja …  
Tapi sehun tetaplah sehun yang selalu memikirkan dan memperhatikan kai ,orang yang sangat ia sayangi ,,ia tidak mampu untuk membenci kai ,meskipun mungkin benar kai akan lebih memilih hyura dan memutuskan hubungan mereka .ia masih saja mencintai kai .ia rela kalau kai bahagia…  
Pada akhirnya ,sehun lega dan senang kalau kai lebih memilih tetap bersama dirinya,,tapi ternyata ada sedikit luka yang ditorehkan kai dihati sehun .apa itu..  
Kata-kata kai…  
"mianhe hunnah ,,,kemarin aku sempat berfikir saat hyura dengan tiba-tiba menyatakan cintanya padaku "ujar kai sembari memegang jemari sehun meminta maaf.  
Iya ,,,,  
itu yang membuat sehun bersedih ,,,  
apa itu artinya ,cinta kai tidak sebesar cintanya?

Tapi dengan seiringnya waktu sehun memaafkan sikap kai itu ..iya memaafkan keraguan kai .dan hubungan mereka menjadi membaik bahkan lebih bahagia lagi .dan sehun yakin kalau kai sangat sangat bersyukur sehun adalah miliknya…

Kai tersadar atas semua usaha dan pengorbanan yang telah sehun lakukan untuk hubungannya ,TAPI..  
sekarang apa yang telah ia perbuat ,ia sudah mengecewakan pangeran saljunya itu …karena kecemburuan dan sikap childish nya sendiri…  
dan apakah sehunnya masih mau memaafkannya ?

-lanjut di chapter4 ya -

waduh maaf nih chingu di chap 3 ini ,,,banjir air mata sehunnie ...  
*cup cup cup  
mudah2an masih pada berkenan baca ya :)  
gomawo *BOW


End file.
